


Tangled in Time/ OikawaxReader

by IlyToru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu fluff UwU, Haikyuu is my hyperfixation, Kawaii, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Manga, Oikawa - Freeform, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Red String of Fate, Romance, Shojo - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Volleyball, XReader, cute ig, huehuehue, i love oikawa, idk what im doing, no more Oikawa slander, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlyToru/pseuds/IlyToru
Summary: When Y/N moves from Tokyo to Miyagi things seem to keep getting in her way. That is until she meets Toru Oikawa. Some say encounters like this are fate others say coincidence but in the end who really knows what it is?Toru Oikawa x Fem Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Fate

Sun wafted through the curtains of your room as you woke up. Sitting up you grabbed your phone off your nightstand checking the time. 6:02 am. Man six am feels way too early sometimes, you thought as you got out of bed. 

Walking towards your closet you pulled out your uniform and got changed. 

-

The air in the cool may morning was nice as you walked along the busy streets of Tokyo to get to school. 

“Hey! Y/N!” Someone yelled from behind you. You turned your head spinning around to see who called you. 

“Oh, morning Kuroo.” You said facing the tall black-haired boy in front of you and his quiet reserved friend. 

“Heeeyyy. So are you and Kenma in the same class? He won’t tell if you guys are.” Kuroo asked walking alongside you. 

“Nah we’re not. Would have been nice if we were though then maybe I would have one friend to talk to.” You said looking back at Kenma who was intensely staring at his PSP. 

“Well, I can keep you company Y/N don’t worry. “ Kuroo said, patting your shoulder. 

“Pffft focus on your own class, you're in your third year you know.” You said. 

He glanced at you then looked back at Kenma who was trailing behind you and Kuroo. 

“Wachya playing this time?” He asked Kenma trying to see what he was playing. 

“Just some random game I got the other day,” Kenma said. 

“I see,” Kuroo said. 

Kenma and Kuroo were your two closest friends. You had met them both last year in your first year of high school. You ended up in the same class as Kenma. Somehow you had managed to befriend him, it was probably because Kuroo saw you talking to him and decided to invite you into their friend group. 

“Well, I’ll see you guys later. I gotta get to class.” You said. 

“Alright, see ya Y/N.,” Kuroo said, waving bye to you. 

“See ya,” Kenma said. 

You waved to them and began walking towards your classroom. You walked past other students and teachers before making it to your classroom. You slid the door open then sat down at your desk by a window. 

-

“And then he said that it was all a joke. Can you believe that?!” Kuroo said. 

It was now lunch and you were eating lunch with the boy’s volleyball team. Since it was May you guys decided to eat outside. 

“Hey Y/N are you even listening to me?” Kuroo said waving his hand in front of your face. 

“AH! Sorry! I got kind of distracted.” You said turning your attention to him. 

“Jeez your so spacy.” He said. 

All your friends thought that, that you were spacy and easily distracted. But that wasn’t it. That wasn’t it at all. You really liked your friends but, all your life it felt as though something was missing. And you never really understood why. You were content with your life so why did you feel that way? It didn’t make any sense. 

“Y/N did you hear that?” Yaku asked. 

“Huh?” You said. 

“Not again,” Kuroo said shaking his head laughing a bit at your difficulty to listen to anything for more than five seconds. 

“Ah… Sorry guys.” You said looking down at your lunch. 

“We were just wondering if you wanted to go to that cafe we were talking about the other day this weekend,” Kuroo said. 

“Oh yeah, sure! I’ll totally come," you said smiling at them. 

"Alright nice to know your coming," Kuroo said smirking at you.

"Mhm…" you said. 

-

It was warm out and there wasn't much of a breeze. It was a perfect day. Perfect weather. But it didn't feel that way. The weather meant nothing to you because you couldn't shake a thought. One that had been bugging you. It made you feel empty inside. 

This thought, that something would change and not in a good way. You had no idea what this was. What was going to change? You liked how things were and you wanted them to stay as they were. 

Most people would shake these kinds of thoughts. Because they’re just that. Thoughts. A meer feeling nothing to back it up. And if you were just anyone maybe it wouldn't bug you so much. But whenever you had these thoughts soon after they would come true. 

You shook the thought then continued walking towards the cafe.

"Hey Kuroo, I hope I'm not late." You said waving as you approached your friend. 

"Oh hey Y\N! Nah your not late." He said turning in your direction. 

“Oh, Y/N’s here.” Kenma said, he looked up from his game to look at you. 

“Hey Kenma.” You said smiling at him. You walked over to him to see what he was playing. You watched him play for a bit then when everyone eles arrived you walked into the cafe. 

“Y/N.” You heard someone say your name quietly from behind you so you turned around to see who called you. It was Kenma. 

“Hm? What is it Kenma?” You asked softly. 

“Is it okay if I sit beside you?” He asked. 

You were a little surprised that he asked you this, it wasn’t common that he would. 

“Mhm! That’s fine.” You said smiling warmly at him. 

Everyone sat down and were talking to each other. Kuroo and Yaku were arguing about something. You couldn’t really what they were arguing about though because they kept using absurdly big words you had never heard of. Kenma was playing his game while Lev and Inuoka were blabbering about something to him. And you, you were just enjoying everyone being around you. 

People found it weird that you were friends with just a bunch of guys but you enjoyed it. There was never a dull moment around them. 

Just then your phone began ringing. You grabbed your phone out of your cream tote bag and checked to see who was calling you. 

“It’s my mom. I should take this.” You said. 

“Oh yeah, go ahead,” Kuroo said. 

You stood up and walked out of the cafe to take the phone call. 

“Hello?” You said answering the phone. 

“Y/N, I know your out with your friends right now but can you come home? There’s something I need to talk to you about.” Your mom said as you answered the phone. 

“Huh? Come home? Right now?” You asked. You were confused why your mom was calling you to tell you something. It worried you. What could this even be about?”

“Yes. Right now.” Your mom said sternly. 

“Uh… can it wait a bit? I should be home soon anyway.” You said. Man, I really was enjoying hanging out with everyone. 

“No. It can’t.” Your mom said. 

You sighed then said. “Alright. I’ll be home soon.” You then hung up, walking back into the cafe annoyed and upset. 

“So… I actually have to go…” You said once you had gotten back to the table your friends were sitting at. You stared at your feet worried about what your friend’s reactions would be. 

“Wait seriously? Why?” Kuroo asked who was now sitting beside Kenma. He looked confused. 

“Yeah… My mom said there was something she wanted to tell me and it couldn’t wait.” You said sighing. 

“Well guess you can’t really do much about it then, huh,” Kuroo said, he looked kind of disappointed. 

“Yeah… Well, I’ll see you guys later.” You said. 

-

“What… Were moving?! Why? I don’t want to move.” You said. You were now sitting in your living room in a chair in the corner. Your parents had sat you down and told you were moving. And it wasn’t close or anything. It was multiple prefectures away far. Like, very hard to see your friends far. 

“I know… But it’s not up for negotiation.” Your mom said. 

“What? Why?” You asked. You were beyond upset about this. That feeling I was having earlier… that was this. God, why do I always have to be right? You thought. 

“Your Dad got a new job.” Your mom said to you. 

“.... Alright… when are we leaving?” You asked trying to accept that there was nothing you could do about moving anymore. 

“Next week.” 

-

“Your moving?!” Kuroo exclaimed. “When?” 

“....Next week.” You said sighing. 

“That’s way too soon.” He said shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“How far are you moving away?” Kenma asked.

“Uh… Far. Like more than one prefecture over far.” You said. 

“Seriously? It’s like your parents tried to make this as hard as possible on you.” Kuroo said. 

“I know right.” You said upset about moving. 

-

The next week seemed to go fast. Faster than you would have liked but there wasn’t really much you could do to make things go slower. You said goodbye to your friends and your busy life in Tokyo and left it all behind. 

“I hope I’m not going to have to be alone…” 


	2. Certain Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N starts her new life at Aoba Johsai where she meets Oikawa.

There's a legend that says that everyone has a red string tied to their pinky finger. This string will lead them to the person the universe has chosen for them. In other words their soulmate. People talk about destiny and fate. That everyone has a soulmate. Other people say you have many. That everything in your life happens is for a reason. That everything is predetermined and will lead to your destiny. But who knows if any of it is really true or not. There's no way to tell, right? 

-

“Y/N can you help me with this?” Your mom called from downstairs. 

“Sure.” You say and make your way downstairs towards your mom. You help your mom then head back upstairs. You open the door and look around your new room. I wish I was still in Tokyo, you thought. 

Your room was a decent size and was pretty empty but it would fill up once you finished unpacking. As of now though, there were two tall bookshelves filled with different kinds of books, your bed and a desk cluttered with papers and stuff from unpacking. You walked into your room then closed your door. Guess I should unpack, you thought. You picked up a box then dropped it on your bed. 

“What’s even in here? There's no label or anything, it’s so heavy too. Did I put bricks in here?” You said opening the box. “Oh. More books. That makes sense.” You began unpacking the books and putting them on the bookshelf. Organizing them as you go. “Alright finished that box.” You say throwing the empty box off your bed. 

You go pick up another one then open it. 

“Papers?” You say picking up a stack of papers. “Oh… It’s an old story.” You say flipping through pages. 

This brings back memories, you thought. You had been writing stories since you were a kid. Most of them weren't very good but as you got older you improved and got better. You were currently working on a fantasy novel. You were pretty fond of how it was coming along. 

“How many boxes do I have left?” You asked yourself. 

You glanced around the room to see how many boxes were left to unpack. There were about three left. You continued unpacking for the rest of the day then went to bed a bit earlier than you normally would. You were starting at a new school in the morning so you wanted to get a bit more sleep than you normally would. 

-

Your alarm went off waking you up. 6:00 am. Ugh, I hate getting up early, you thought as you got out of bed. You walked over to your closet opening the door to pull out your new uniform. You changed into it then walked downstairs. You didn't want to be late on your first day so quickly ate breakfast then headed out to your new school. 

You walked up towards your new school. Hooked big but your old school was bigger. Aoba Johsai High school. So this is my new school, you thought. You began walking towards it to start your new life here in Miyagi. 

-

“Attention class! I have an important announcement. We have a new student joining us today.” Your new homeroom teacher said. “You can come in.”

You walked into the classroom and looked around at the students in the class. 

“You can introduce yourself.” The teacher said. 

“Ah… My name is Y/N L/N, I’m from Tokyo…” You said. 

Your teacher then informed you which seat would be yours and you walked over to it and sat down. 

The rest of the day was quite slow and nothing really happened. People didn’t really talk to you. They just ignored you or stared. No one had any intentions to befriend the new girl. You were fine with that but it would have been nice if you could make some new friends. 

You were about to leave when someone caught your eye. A couple of girls in your class had mentioned this guy a few times. You had no idea who he was but in that moment you knew this was exactly who they were talking about. He was tall and lean. He had brown swoopy hair and matching brown eyes. Something about this guy caught your eye for some reason and you had no idea why. 

“Oikawa let’s go! We're going to be late!” Someone said to the tallboy. 

“Sorry, Iwa~ I’m coming.” He said walking towards the person who had called him. 

And just like that, he was gone. 

“Oikawa-san is so cool!” A girl chimed after he had left. 

“I know right!” Another girl said. 

He must be popular, you thought. Makes sense. A guy like him is bound to have girls fawning over him left and right. You then way your way out of the school and headed home. 

-

It had been about a month since you started at your new school. You called Kuroo and Kenma often catching up on what you were missing. You liked calling them but it wasn’t the same. You had a feeling you would eventually drift apart and wouldn't talk anymore. You ran into Oikawa a few times but never spoke to him. You just watched his fangirls fawn over him from a distance. 

Today was a bit different though. 

You were walking through the halls wearing your headphones listening to music. Even though you had been at Aoba Johsai for a month now your classmates still didn’t talk to you very much. So you started wearing headphones all the time. 

You decided to get a drink from one of the vending machines so you walked over to one. You scanned the machine to see which drink you wanted and decided on one (Favorite drink). You pushed the buttons on the vending machine for your drink then popped in some cash. You then waited for a minute for your drink but nothing came out. 

“Seriously?? It ate my money!?” You exclaimed in frustration you began shaking the machine trying to get your drink but nothing happened. 

“Come on!! Stupid vending machine! Give, me, my, drink!” You said kicking the vending machine. 

“You need some help with that?” A voice said from behind you. 

“Huh?” You said spinning around to see who had spoken to you. Oikawa?! Why’s he talking to me? 

“Nice try but these vending machines never do this. You must have done something wrong.” Oikawa said popping in more money for the machine. He stood there for a minute leaning on the machine waiting for the drink. You just stare at him while he waits. Except nothing happened. 

“Did nothing actually happen?!” Oikawa said shocked that it didn’t work. 

You laugh a bit at him trying to act cool but it failing. 

He then also starts shaking the vending machine only for nothing to happen. 

“That’s not how you do it dumbass. Let me do it.” Says the guy who was with Oikawa the first time you saw him. He pushes Oikawa out of the way then hits the vending machine really hard. 

“Oh wow it worked.” You say. 

“H-Huh?! How come it worked for you?!” Oikawa says.

“I just know what I’m doing.” Oikawa’s friend says as he walks off. 

Oikawa glares at his friend then turns back to you. He bends down grabbing the drink then hands it to you. 

“Here.” He says smiling at you. 

“Thanks.” You say laughing to yourself a bit. What a goof. He tried acting all cool. It’s kind of cute…, You thought. 

You begin to walk off but you stopped. 

“Wait,” Oikawa says jogging up to where you're standing. “Your new right? I haven’t seen you before so I figured you had to be.” He says. 

“Uh… yeah I am. I transferred a month ago.” You say holding your drink in your hands.

“Ah, I see.” He says. “What’s your name?” He asks.

For some reason, this guy is asking me all these questions. It’s kind of… weird. You thought. 

“Y/N L/N.” You say, “I’m from Tokyo.” You smile a bit at him.

“Well I have to go but I’ll see you around Y/N!” He says then walks off. 

“Alright see ya!” You say. 

Well, that was weird. No one has talked to me since I got here, well they have. But it’s just boring stuff about school. You thought. You placed your headphones on again then began walking out of the school. He seems nice though. And really popular. As soon as he started talking to me everyone started staring at us. It was kind of embarrassing, to be honest. I’m not used to that kind of attention since everyone ignores me. Though, something about him draws me to him. I wonder why. You thought. 

Things were starting to look up for you and you were happy about that. Maybe you would make a new friend or two. 

The rest of your day was lowkey after that. Nothing really happened but you felt at ease. Though you couldn't stop thinking about your encounter with Oikawa that day. You had no idea why you kept thinking about him too. You had just met him after all.


End file.
